The British Boy
by GuyFromGa11ifrey
Summary: When a foreign boy enrols at Dalton with near genius level intelligence, everyone's interest is piqued until they find out how cold he acts towards people. Can Blaine help him? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I seem to start a new story each time that I want to write. Oh well, I update them all sometimes. I want to write but I get writers' block on my other stories so I look at my list of fanfic ideas I have and just pick one, Most of the ideas I have are Glee so all of the stories I have written so far are all Glee, sorry. : \_

There was a commotion at Dalton today. This was a regular occurrence at the private school. Yes, they were rich kids but they were still boys and if you add the craziness of the Warblers to a school already full of teenaged boys there were going to be many commotions. The disturbance in the school was different today though, there was a new boy coming to Dalton later on. Now, normally this would only be a small thing but this transfer was a bit odd and mysterious. It was already halfway through the second semester of the year so it was an odd time for a transfer but that wasn't what made this odd, Dalton's zero tolerance no bullying policy had kids transferring at odd times quite often, no, what made this odd was that there was almost no information about this boy except that he was foreign. Now, this caused everyone to be gossiping and trading rumours about who this kid was. Most of the gossiping was between the Warblers and the Gay/Bisexual population of the school. The Warblers needed a new member as three Warblers had moved away and the rest of the school weren't overly good at singing. The gay/bisexual population were wondering if this transfer was one of them, if he was hot, and where he was from. They were hoping he came from somewhere with a hot accent as you didn't get many foreign people in Ohio, especially rich ones.

* * *

Blaine was a part of both groups: he was a gay warbler, which had him at a good standpoint to hear most of the rumours going around the school. So far the only information he'd found that seemed even slightly plausible was that this kid was a genius. A senior had broken into the file system and found the little information on the boy. Most of it was generic: his name was Kurt Watson-Holmes; he was in the same year as Blaine; his birthday. There were only two abnormalities in his record: he seemed to have skipped several years as he was three years younger than Blaine; and that on all of the admissions tests he had a perfect score that would normally be accused as cheating because no one had ever got 100% on the test but there was no plausible way that he could have cheated.

Dalton creates its own exams for admission purposes, which are never published, so he couldn't have found a copy of the test anywhere except the school system. Even if he had been able to find the tests, there would have been no way that he could have known which ones he would have gotten because the tests are randomly selected immediately before the exam to stop cheating. There was nowhere he could have hidden all of the answers as the tests are huge and all technology is confiscated. So Kurt must be a certifiable genius.

All of the other rumours were all probably wrong. They were all things like that Kurt was a foreign prince. It was quite unlikely that was the truth. Dalton was a prestigious school, despite being in Ohio. It was not a ridiculous idea that royalty may go there as several famous people's children already did because it was out of the eye of the media.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday by the time Kurt finally arrived at Dalton. No one knew that he was coming on that day, some had assumed, but no one knew for sure.

Kurt strode through the doors of Dalton with an air of self-importance he learnt from his father. Ignoring everyone after a quick glace around the room, he walked straight into the Dean's office despite the protests of the PA. Students gazed after him with awe and slight terror, no one had ever interrupted the Dean without there being an emergency, and they certainly hadn't done it without knocking first.

The Dean looked up from his paperwork in surprise when his door opened without his PA alerting him to a visitor, or there being a knock on the door at least. When he saw who the intruder was, he knew instantly what had happened.  
"Mr. Watson-Holmes, while I know your father acts like this frequently, I must ask for you to refrain from doing so on school grounds."  
"But, Uncle Greg, I could tell the PA would be infuriating from just the smell of her perfume. It was disgraceful. Really, you should be thanking me for displaying her incompetency." Kurt replied.  
"Kurt, everyone is incompetent to you and your father. Also, I'm sure we've had the conversation about you not calling me 'Uncle Greg' at school."  
At this, Kurt slid onto Greg's desk, threw his head back, and rolled his eyes.  
"These formalities are pointless. You are my Uncle be marriage, so why should I not be able to call you Uncle Greg?"  
"You know, I sometimes wish you were more like your Dad."  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
"If they don't, they probably should."  
Kurt bounced off the desk, spun around, and slammed his hands on the table.  
"I came here because I need my timetable. This conversation grows tedious."  
Greg looked through his desk draws and pulled out an envelope.  
"This contains your timetable, a map of the school, and the catch up work you have to do. Your dorm number is on the top of the map and yes it's a single, like you asked for. Next time try saying please and thank you."  
"Uncle Greg, you know Father taught me better than to say please and thank you to people" Kurt replied with a smirk. He then spun on his heel and strode out the door with his coat billowing out behind him, looking like his father chasing a clue.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, everyone became wary of the new boy. He was hot, British, and cared for no one. Everyone had learnt to avoid the young genius unless they wanted all of their faults listed at a high volume for the rest of the school to hear. This lead to everyone knowing everything that he did. They had learnt that unless he was directly bothered by someone, he would act as if no one else was in the same galaxy as him. After classes he immediately went back to his single dorm – which no one was sure how he got – and made weird noises (no one even tried to find out what he was doing). At the weekends he went home, so everyone decided to


End file.
